


Ordinary Men

by MrProphet



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Ordinary Men

“An ambassador, a sailor and a used car salesman walk into a bar,” the dark-haired man began.

General Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart gave a gruff chuckle. “It does sound rather like the start of a bad joke,” he admitted.

“Not unlike us,” Captain John Benton added. “To the public eye, at least.”

“Ah, but what does the public know?” Commodore Harry Sullivan asked rhetorically.

“Anyway,” Lethbridge-Stewart went on, “I never really felt like an ambassador.” He chuckled again, more lightly this time. “Of course, I never entirely settled in to being a general. The lads – and the ladies of course – at UNIT still call me Brigadier.”

“Well, that’s alright,” Benton laughed. “I didn’t last more than a year in the used car market before I went back to UNIT and earned my commission. Now I’ve made Captain, but people still take me for a sergeant.”

“And I haven’t been on a ship as anything but a passenger since I went into research with NATO,” Harry finished. “As jokes go, we require a little too much explanation to be truly pithy.”

“True,” Lethbridge-Stewart agreed. “My round, I think?” He made good on the offer and, when he returned to the table, asked: “So; has anyone been doing anything they can talk about since we last met?”

Harry and Benton shrugged awkwardly.

“UNIT are keeping me busy on the Valiant,” Benton said, “but… you know. Nothing I can discuss in a pub. It’s not like the old days. Yetis in the Underground.”

“The Loch Ness monster swimming up the Thames.”

“Quite. Now it’s Cybermen appearing in every home in the country and giant spaceships every Christmas.”

“Didn’t you hear; those were mass hallucinations,” Lethbridge-Stewart chuckled.

“Well, that would be embarrassing,” Benton replied, “since I must have let off a hundred-thousand pounds worth of shells at that Christmas Star. And didn’t I see Colonel Chaudhry and your lot in the crowd down below?”

“Maybe you did,” Lethbridge-Stewart replied. “Emily usually manages to be in at the punch. What about you, Sullivan?”

“That’s the trouble with hush-hush work; I’m not officially allowed contact with anyone outside my branch,” Harry said apologetically.

“According to my official records, the two of you are renowned geneticists and this is a biological research laboratory. Cheers.”  
Benton cast a worried glance at his beer.

“How’s Lady Doris?” Harry asked.

“Still bridling at the ‘lady’ as much as I do at the ‘sir’,” Lethbridge-Stewart replied. “We’re mindful of the honour; queen and country and all that, but all the same it doesn’t quite seem to be us. Still, that aside she’s quite well. She sends her love to you both.”

“Our compliments to her,” Benton assured him.

“Do you hear from Sarah at all?” Harry asked nonchalantly.

“From time to time,” Lethbridge-Stewart replied. “She seems to be doing well; back at the investigation game.”

“I spoke to her a few weeks ago,” Benton added. “She sounded happy. Something about adopting a son.”

“Well, good for her!”

“I miss the old days,” Harry admitted. “Working with Sarah and… you know who.”

Benton choked on his beer. “Sorry,” he said. “I have nephews and nieces; I always think of Lord Voldemort when anyone says that.”

“A cultural phenomenon I am sorry to say I have missed,” Lethbridge-Stewart admitted.

“What about Liz Shaw?”

“Professor Dame Liz Shaw,” Lethbridge-Stewart corrected. “She’s done well for herself in the world of research.”

“Not married?”

“Twice,” the Brigadier corrected, “but she kept her name both times.”

“Kids?”

“I don’t think so.”

Harry shook his head sadly. “Why do none of us have kids?” he wondered.

“I have children,” Lethbridge-Stewart corrected. “And Miss Grant had… I think five the last time I heard from her; all regular crusaders.”

“As you’d expect from those parents,” Benton commented. “And didn’t Captain Yates settle down and have children?”

Lethbridge-Stewart shrugged with false nonchalance. “I never followed his career. I’ve not often been betrayed; it’s hard to forgive.” He lifted his glass. “Ah well; here’s to those left behind and those gone before,” he proposed.

“Cheers,” the others replied. They drank up and then stood.

“Your round next year, Benton,” Lethbridge-Stewart said.

“See you then,” Benton agreed.


End file.
